Haunted
by CappuGirl
Summary: There will be lemons between Dean and a brand new character Sofia. This is a little light entertainment I'm writing for my friend; starring, Dean, Sam, and her. :
1. Chapter 1: Coming up for air

**Rated MA** for language, sex and possible violance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural; Eric Kripke and his associates have that honor. I don't own Metallica either. I picked the two songs randomly and got surprised how well they fit the story. One character in this story is based on my friend.

**Author's note:** This is just a little something I started writing as light entertainment for myself and my friend. It's mostly romantic, with a hint of action and humor. There will be lemons. It's based on a little picture story I made for my friend few weeks ago. It told a little story about how I, a worried friend, asked Dean to go check on my friend that I hadn't heard from. And then he fell for her. And then he had to go away, do his job again. But obviously, the story doesn't end there!

Haunted

--,--'-- --'--,--

_Chapter One: Coming up for air_

A picture of her is lingering in his head; he can't help but admire everything about her. The smile, the curves… He shakes his head and tries to clear it but the image remains. He pops his head to the drumming intro of the song, pushing his chin forward right to the beat. Then the music slows down as the singer begins: "All within my hands. Squeeze it in; crush it down. All with my hands. Hold it dear, hold it suffocate…" Suffocate is just the word for it. For what he feels now; had been feeling for weeks. Weeks since… He bites his lip and stares to the dark night and the road ahead. Thick woods are on both sides of the road, making it seem even darker. Sam snores next to him; that annoying bitch. Everything he does annoys Dean. It annoys the Hell out of him to be stuck in a car with Grumpy the bitchy drama queen. What he wouldn't do to annoy Sam for a change… An opportunity presents itself; the chorus of the song is up. He knows the rhythm gets more pumping again, the singer will _scream_ the words.

He turns the volume up and starts singing along. "Hate me now!" He yells and looks at Sam from the corner of his eye. Sam's head pops up, confused. "Kill all within my hands. Hate me now!" He continues with a smirk. "Jerk!" Sam calls out reaching for the volume. Dean slaps his hand away and continues "Crush all within my hands. Squeeze all within my hands. Choke all within my hands. Hate me now!" –"Oh, I do, Dean. I do hate you, you dick" Sam says, not quite yelling back but his deep, thunderous voice carries over the music anyway. He shakes his head and stares out the windows, trying to determine where they're at. "Trap all within my hands. Hurry up and hate me now. Kill all within my hands" Dean sings few more lines and then lets his voice die. He loves that song but for some reason it really hurts inside his chest right now. It's all his life has ever been. Hurrying up to kill things. Now it just makes him feel more suffocated. Can't there really be more to his life? He never had to worry about this before. He was committed to it all. And then there was her…

Sam wakes up properly; sitting up, rubbing his neck and face. Dean seems deep in thought so he pushes his luck and tries to put down the volume again. Dean doesn't even register it. Sam leans to the door and takes a good long look at his brother. The man is clearly bothered by something. He's really pale and there are dark circles around his eyes. Sam can't remember when he last saw Dean sleep properly. Just a nap few times a day. For weeks. That can't do him any good. The guy looks like a ghost. Or rather like someone who saw one… Usually Dean gets mad when Sam stares at him this long. Asks a loud "WHAT?" But not this time. He doesn't even notice. Sam has always been a bit interested on what goes on in his brother's head. He wants to understand the man better. But Dean likes to keep most things to him self. As Sam sits there, exploring his brother's puzzled face, he suddenly sees a bit of warmth in Dean's eyes. _Could it be…?_

-"Hey, maybe you should take a few days off, man. Take a little holiday… down south, maybe?" Sam asks warily. Dean jerks his head to face him. "What?" He asks, pulling his brows together. "Yeah… I mean… It shorta looks like you're…um…" He can't help but grin when he realizes what he was going to say. _Dean looks like he's in love, missing his woman. There's a new one!_ "Just spill it, Sam! I haven't got all night!" Dean spits out angry. _Yeah, right we aren't gonna sit in this car all night_, Sam thinks and snorts. "Nothing! Chill out man. Maybe I should drive for a while. You look like you need sleep" Sam says appearing to be calm. He has to turn to face the window to hide his grin from Dean. A chuckle slips. _Shit_. "What is it, Sam?" Dean sounds angrier now. He thinks he knows what Sam means, he just can't allow him self to think about it. Like it was possible to go… "Shit. Sorry, man. I was just thinking… You've looked like Hell ever since we left Brazil…" Sam answers carefully placing his words. Dean lets out a slow growl and shakes his head. He keeps his eyes on the road swallowing a huge lump in his throat. _Was it really that obvious?_ "Maybe you should just go there… for a while. It's obvious you're haunted by…" Sam tries again but Dean cuts him short: "Shut the fuck up, bitch! It's none of you business!"

Sam feels as if he got slapped in the face and takes a deep inhale. "And the hell it isn't! You're the one looking my back! I can't have you distracted. Remember that little incident with the vampire back there?" rolls out of his out without thinking. He only just now realized why Dean had been so dazed out and the vampire, Vicky, almost got to bit Sam. _Damned, nothing good happens abroad… Dean got under the spell of this girl with big dark eyes and luscious lips… Shit! Stop thinking about her. She's your brother's woman_, he has to command himself as he notices he's getting aroused by her memory. Dean stares at him for a while and then turns back to the road. And pulls over. _Oh great_, Sam sighs in his mind. Dean gets out of the car and walks to the front of the car. He leans to the hood and rubs his hands to his face. Then he just stares to the woods. _Oh fuck, we'll be stuck here all night_, Sam curses. He gets off the car and winches as the squealing door hurts his ears. He bangs it back shut again and goes to hood, leans next to his brother. Offers him a beer. _Fuck it, I'll just get him drunk if that's what it takes to get him to speak_; Sam plans.

-"This one really got to you, huh?" He asks Dean in more conversational tone. –"It was just another vamp, Sam." Dean answers in a rasp voice. –"You know what I mean, Dean" Sam turns to face his brother. Dean just stares to the woods, looking constipated. –"Dean…" Sam continues; "Have you called her?" Dean snorts and throws his hands in the air. "God, why did you give me such over-observant brother?" he mutters. He takes a big gulp from his bottle before answering. "No." "Why the hell not, Dean?" Sam asks annoyed. Calling the girl he's got the hots for has never been hard for Dean. "Um… I don't know… International calls are so expensive?" Dean tries to joke. "But you've got her number, right?" Dean just nods, barely detectable. Looking down in the ground now. Sam stares at him frustrated. Dean chuckles: "Jeez Sam, your eyes look they're about to pop out of their sockets". "Give me the phone, Dean" he says in his strict voice trying to look scary. Dean just laughs. "This is not funny, Dean! You're gonna get me killed!" Sam shouts stymied. "Chill out, grumpy. It's night time in Brazil, too. I'll call her tomorrow." And just like that, he looks like a huge stone has been lifted from his chest. He takes a quick stride back to the driver's seat and starts the car, grinning like an idiot. The car roars like a wild animal. _What the fuck just happened_, Sam asks himself as he gets back into the car baffled. "You got to breathe, man, breathe. Coming up for air. Breathe man, breathe. Coming up for...Air…" Another Metallica song shakes the car; and Dean sings along. _What did I just get us into_, Sam questions himself and digs out his laptop. No way in hell is he gonna catch sleep again. Dean turns up the volume again. "Jerk", Sam mumbles. "Bitch", Dean responds. Grinning more widely. His hands are tapping the wheel and there are sparkles in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Carpe Diem Baby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural; Eric Kripke and his associates have that honor. I don't own Metallica either.

**Author's note:** Sorry, I'm such bad uploader. My inspiration goes up and down at times… But here's a new one. And the story doesn't end here… I've now decided to name every chapter with a Metallica song and make that music part of the story. Well, because Metallica's music is very important to Dean and because all music is important and inspirational for me. So it's natural!  I've changed my friend's name to one she often says she was supposed to be named with.

Haunted

--,--'-- --'--,--

_Chapter Two: Carpe Diem baby_

"_Hit dirt. Shake tree. Split sky. Part Sea. Strip smile. Lose cool. Bleed the day. And break the rule. Live win. Dare fail. Eat the dirt. And bite the nail. Then make me miss you... Then make me miss you... So wash your face away with dirt. It don't feel good until it hurts. So take this world and shake it. Come squeeze and suck the day. Come carpe diem, baby."_

_Ah, what a sweet cacophony! Who cares if it makes your ears bleed a little?_ He listens to it loud, eyes closed fisting and un-fisting his hands; letting the tune and lyrics pump resolve into his bones. _I can do this. It's just a phone call_. -"Sees the moment, numb nuts!"He growls at himself_._ He's leaning to the driver's side of the car, trying to breathe calm. Trying to find the right words. _What ARE you supposed say to a girl you had fun with weeks ago and never called back?_ It's not like him to get eaten up by a memory of a girl like this. Sure he thinks of his conquests quite often, the things they did, what sweet racks they had... What normal guy doesn't think about sex many, many times a day? But this one… Sofia. Even her name is seductive. It's not just her soft feminine body sweeping him off his feet. The sweetness of her nature was so captivating. It was so damn easy to fall into her. Sam claims he's under her love-spell. He wouldn't go as far as calling it love. But maybe the brother is right and he does need some closure to this. To find out what it means to be so drawn back to a woman like this. _There are whole countries between us, and I still can't stop thinking about the damn chick. Maybe I really should check her cabinets for Wiccan stuff… _

A quick look over his shoulder tells him that the crowd in the diner has reduced a lot and Sam has finally got the attention of a waitress. He sits in a window table paying with his computer again. Already seeking for another job. _Soon he'll be back in the car jabbing about some freak reaping havoc and how we have to go save the day, once again! Last chance to do this…_ He digs the phone from his pocket and stares at the number. _Do it, dip shit. I dare you_… It rings. It rings… -"Alô. Aqui Sofia." A soft, sleepy voice answers_. Shit. What time is it in Brazil?_

– "Um. Hello. This is Dean. I don't know if you remember…"

- "Oh, sure I do silly!" She laughs softly. "What's up?" She asks so casually. As if she isn't mad at all for him to just fading with a lame excuse of work.

- "Oh. Nothing much. I just…" _Just wanted to hear your voice… -_ "I was just thinking of… How are you?" _IDIOT!_ He slaps himself in the forehead in grimaces.

- "Oh, sweet of you. I'm cool. Everything's okay. Busy with work…" She answers sounding a little confused.

- "Well now, don't work too hard. All work and no fun…" He replies in a low, flirting tone. She laughs again.

- "Not much fun here… Same town, same dull people…" She says sounding both sad and suggestive at the same time. _Was that an invitation?_

- "Well, maybe you need a change of scenery then?" Dean suggests, flirty again. "Maybe a little road trip?" _WHAT am I doing? Did I just SERIOUSLY ask her to come road tripping with us as we hunt and slay some nasty, scary things? Idiot!_ He wished he could take that back.

- "Oh no, I can't." She sighs. "Can't leave my mom here alone… and I need to work…" Her words make him sigh of relief but she sounds so sad now. He wishes he could just sweep her off her feet and show her the World. What a crazy thought. Even crazier is the fact how badly he wants to hold her right now. Make the sadness go away…

-"Well I could sure use a change of scenery" he says firmly. _Yeah right, we're always on the road!_ "I mean, some warmer weather would do good for a change…" The words just come out of his mouth. He gulps. _What AM I doing here? Sam's gonna kill me if I decide we're going to Brazil all the sudden. Crap! Speak of the Devil… _Sam is coming out the door now, carrying bags of food.

-"Are you saying you want to come visit me?" She asks sounding curious and happy. _She sounds so beautiful when she's happy_… How could he let her down now? It's his own fault for suggesting it in the first place.

-"Sure, that would be awesome!" He says a bit baffled but certain now. He'll make Sam understand. Somehow. –"If you'll have me?" He flirts again.

-"Of course, don't be silly!" She says loudly, smile in her voice. Thought of her gorgeous smile makes him smile, too.

-"Okay… I'll call you again later. After we've made travel plans. You just… stay cool, sexy!" He grins. _Well, that was a bit over doing it, dude…_

-"Okay. Bye bye then" her happy voice sings.

-"Bye, gorgeous" he answers as he hangs up.

Sam gets by the car just then, hearing the last few words, the goodbyes. –"Well, aren't you two cute together!" He smiles. –"Shut up, Sam!" Dean answers but just can't turn off the stupid grin on his face. Sam looks at him, squints his eyes and then smirks knowingly. –"You know just for that…" Dean starts pointing at his face:"We're going South. WA-AAY South. I don't give a crap what you found on your precious laptop" he finishes trying to sound intimidating. Sam just grins. –"I thought so." He says tossing one of his bags to his brother. Dean looks at him back dazed. _Was it really that easy?_ "Dude, I was ready to drag you there myself!" Sam laughs full-heartedly. Dean grunts at him and sits on the driver's seat. Sam sits in his, sets down his bag and opens his laptop again. "-So… I was thinking, if you don't want to get lost in Mexico… Again; there's a flight to Belo Horizonte from Dallas in three hours. I'll bet we could make it." He looked that up jokingly, certain that Dean would turn it down right then and there thanks to his fear of flying, but the man just grunts at him. –"You forgot my pie again!" He growls. –"Dude. Your list was too damn long. I was worried the waitress would sprain something bringing it over!"

--,--'-- --'--,--


End file.
